I knew you were trouble
by Andremr
Summary: Un chico problemático, una chica débil, un manipulador, una enamorada ciega sorda y muda… esa combinación nunca podría llegar a ser buena… jamás. Basada en la canción de Taylor Swift I knew you were trouble
1. Chapter 1

**I knew you were trouble**

**Summary: Un chico problemático, una chica débil, un manipulador, una enamorada ciega sorda y muda… esa combinación nunca podría llegar a ser buena… jamás. Basada en la canción de Taylor Swift I knew you were trouble**

**.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.**

_Una vez que todo termina… todos los recuerdos regresan juntos como un collage sabes?, como un caleidoscopio de recuerdos y memorias, todo lo que una vez viviste vuelve a ti… pero él nunca lo hace._

_Supongo que parte de mí siempre lo supo._

_Cuando hace un tiempo me encontré con tu mirada, me atrapaste con esas esmeraldas verdes, cabello cobrizo y desordenado y ropa de chico malo, saliendo de tu viejo Ferrari 250 GT Lusso. Estaba sola, me encontraste y me obligaste de cierta manera a aceptar una cita contigo aunque yo no quería supongo que no te importaba y en realidad me gustaba de esa forma._

_Desde ese momento en que to vi sabía que esto pasaría, en realidad no es nada que hayas dicho o hecho… fue el sentimiento que te acompañaba cuando llegaste y lo peor y más loco de todo es que no sé cuándo me volveré a sentir así de nuevo , aunque no sé si debería…. Yo sabía que este mundo en el que habitabas se movía demasiado rápido para mí, un chica de pueblo que nunca había hecho nada malo en su vida, la hija del jefe de policía, también sabía que ese mundo en el que vivías quemaba demasiado rápido y al rojo vivo…._

_Y cuando ya no lo soporte más y caí abajo tú diste un paso atrás y me dejaste, te fuiste sin mi dejándome de lado y me doy cuenta de que todo lo que paso es culpa mía. Sabía que serias un problema en el momento en que te acercaste a mí poniéndote tus lentes ray-ban y con esa provocadora y sexy sonrisa torcida. Siempre lo supe así que acepto que sea mi culpa…_

_Pero yo solo soy capaz de pensar…._

_¿Cómo puede ser posible que el diablo se presente delante de ti como alguien que se ve… como un ángel cuando te sonríe, como un dios griego…?_

_Me llevaste en lugares en los que nunca había estado, me humillaste una y otra vez, no me importaba verte con otras ya que siempre regresabas a mí pero ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre fuiste un problema, que me humillaste y me dejaste con una mala reputación frente a todos, te acompañe a lugares en los que nunca jamás pensé que iba a estar y me hiciste pasarla mal, pero estaba tan ciega... Por eso es que ahora estoy aquí sentada en el duro y frio piso._

_Nunca hubo disculpas tu ni nadie me veras llorar, y si lo llegas a hacer alguien fingiré que no es por ti ya que no mereces mis lágrimas, las lágrimas de nadie._

_Supe por los chismes de las calles que ya lo superaste, siempre supiste que no me gusta ser el centro de atención pero paso lo mismo como con todo lo demás, lo tenías que arruinar, cada vez que pasaba cerca de alguien los murmullos empezaban, en el instituto se volvieron insoportables, pero nadie me iba a ver sufriendo por ese maldito de ojos esmeralda. La estrecha relación que tenía con mi padre se arruino cualquier relación que tenia se fue a la mierda en el momento que apareciste en mi vida._

_teo odio y amo al mismo tiempo_

_Odio tu vanidad_

_Odio que dijeras amarme cuando siempre se estuviste atraído de otras personas, cuando siempre ibas con otras_

_Siempre que estabas con tus amigos actuabas más idiota de lo normal, metiéndote en peleas estúpidas he innecesarias tratando de jugar a ser el más macho del salón, detesto recordar las veces que tuve que rogarle a mi padre que te sacara de la comisaria._

_Odio que siempre me hicieras llorar, que te burlaras con tus amigos de mí_

_Y más que todo odio saber que ahora soy una más en tu larga colección._

_Me ahogaste con todas tus mentiras, una y otra vez te creí todo lo que decías pero no hay un solo día en el que no me llegue algún chisme nuevo que inventabas sobre mí, el chico que creía conocer, el hombre del que estaba enamorada no era más que una simple farsa para poder llevar chicas a la cama. Y ahora sé que siempre fuiste un problema, ahora entiendo esa frase de "enamorarte te deja sin sentidos, te deja sordo, ciego y mudo…" Es triste que aunque se todas estas cosas, aunque me hayan devuelto mis sentidos uno de mis más grandes miedos es que nunca me hayas amado a mí, o a ellas, o a nadie….._

_Supongo que siempre supiste, en el momento que me viste, que era débil. Me hiciste perder todo el balance que alguna vez tuve…_

_Pero la peor parte de la historia creo que no fue perderte a ti, fue perderme a mí misma y perder toda relación buena que alguna vez tuve…_

_Escribir esta carta fue muy difícil para mí pero sabía que era necesario para poder cerrar ese triste capítulo de mi vida._

_Att: Bella S._

Termine de escribir la carta y la metí dentro de ese sobre junto con ese viejo collar que tenía un dije del símbolo de infinito, a pesar de que escribir esta carta había sido sumamente difícil sentía que era necesario…

Y ahora era tiempo de partir, me despedí de mi padre y me monte en mi vieja camioneta, iría a la universidad, obtendría el futuro que mi padre siempre quiso para mí, terminaría de redimir mis errores y lograría olvidarme de él, la persona que arruino dos años de mi vida, Edward Cullen

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

**Buenooooo aquí les dejo esta historia, está basado en la canción de Taylor Swift I knew you were trouble, espero que les guste y que me dejen sus reviews, déjenme saber que opinan (: pronto publicare otro cap**


	2. El final de la paz mental

**Ok, aquí esta es segundo cap, espero que les guste :) Aclaro los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía esta basada en la canción de taylor swift.**

* * *

**1- El final de la paz mental**

_-¡Vamos bella, no seas aburrida!-gritaba una chica a la que creí identificar como Lauren Mallory, pero era difícil poder ver bien con las luces neón del club en el que estaba, las luces de colores iban por todo el lugar, sentía que mi cabeza quería explotar, estaba empezando a sentirme mareada… _

_Pero él llegó, llegó a sostenerme y cuidarme, lo amaba con toda mi alma, era por él por lo que estaba aquí. _

_Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba bien pero que no quería irme con él a un lugar más "a solas" se alejó de mí, y pude ver claramente como le hablaba al oído a una rubia desconocida y empezaban a bailar de una manera que dejaba mucho qué desear… y de un momento a otro se empezaron a besar y todo se volvió extraño, las luces me alumbraban solo a mí… todos viéndome, riéndose y sintiendo pena… y empezó a sonar una alarma completamente extraña, al principio traté de apagarla luego no lo pude más y caí en un plena oscuridad….._

La oscuridad en la que había caído en el sueño sólo había servido para darme la claridad de la mañana, apagué el reloj y me metí al baño.

Todas las noches tenía sueños así, hasta cierto punto eran recuerdos, recuerdos de mi vida junto a él… y cuando las cosas se empezaban a poner feas los sueños se distorsionaban convirtiéndose en pesadillas con colores muy vívidos y al final mientras en el sueño caía en una gran inconsciencia, la realidad era que más bien despertaba.

Salí del baño y me puse unos jeans de pitillo y un suéter gris junto con mis vans, cogí mi mochila y salí a la sala, tomé algo de jugo y un par de galletas, los engullí, me lavé los dientes y salí de ahí. Cuando tenía esas pesadillas me gustaba estar sola para tratar de buscar algo de paz mental y eso era imposible con mis compañeros de cuarto.

Después de haberme ido de Forks mi vida iba muy bien, dentro de lo que cabía, aún lo recordaba todos los días a cada momento pero ya su pensamiento era menos doloroso, era difícil simplemente desechar el amor que sentía por él, a pesar de saber todo lo que me hizo.

Pero bueno, el amor pone a la gente idiota, suelen decir.

Llegué a mi primera clase, era la primera en llegar lo cual era malo ya que me daba demasiado tiempo para pensar, y eso era lo que menos necesitaba.

Me puse mis audífonos y empecé a escuchar música, gran error, una de las canciones que solían poner en ese lugar de mala muerte al que solía llevarme empezó a sonar.

_-Edward… ¿qué hacemos aquí? Creí que íbamos al cine.- le dije un poco atemorizada de ese lugar._

_-Es sólo un momento Bells, ya regreso.- me besó rápidamente y se alejó. _

_Ese lugar era un hueco de mala muerte, se trataba de una de las tantas calles abandonadas de Forks en donde normalmente se ponían a hacer piques y carreras, ese ambiente no me gustaba para nada, el olor a droga, cerveza y muchísimas cosas más abundaba, pero lo más incómodo de estar en este lugar era que la hija del jefe de policía supiera donde estaban haciendo sus cosas sucias… todos tenían miedo de que fuera a decirle a mi padre por lo que me hacían miradas de advertencia, cuando tenía suerte, porque un par de veces varias personas se acercaban a advertirme sobre lo malo de ser una chismosa…_

El sonido de murmullos y sillas moviéndose me levantó de mi pequeño trance, parpadee un par de veces para poder quitar lo nublado de mi vista y guardé el reproductor de música, la clase empezó pero por más que traté me fue imposible poner atención al profesor.

Apenas la clase había terminado cuando me estaba sonando el celular, había olvidado apagarlo.

-¿Hola?-

-Bellieee- me dijo una aguda y tintineante voz

-Allieee- le respondí tratando de sonar alegre no quería que…

- Estás triste, café en 5. Te quiero bella- y sin más me colgó el teléfono, ella era así Alice Brandon, su única verdadera amiga en ese estado.

Nos conocimos en la Universidad, ella venía de Biloxi, Misisipi, estaba en la facultad de negocios pero nos hicimos amigas cuando ella estaba buscando una compañera de apartamento, al principio me dio un poco de miedo, pero era necesario ya que a pesar de tener un beca para poder estudiar aquí, mi manutención era cara y yo no daba abasto para pagar un apartamento sola.

Vivíamos junto a otro muchacho que se llamaba Emmett, el primo de Alice, excelente persona a veces podía dar miedo gracias a su gran altura y gran musculatura pero cuando sonreía y enseñaba esos pequeños hoyuelos podía verse como un niño. Llegué al café en el que quedé de verme con Alice y recorrí mi vista por el lugar hasta que en una mesa del fondo vi una pequeña mujer, que podría aparentar 16 y no 21 años, pegar brincos en el asiento y agitar su mano en aire para que la viera.

-No hace falta que sigas brincando una vez que ya te vi, Alice - me reí de ella mientras me sentaba y me sacó la lengua.

-Bueno, al menos ya te saqué la sonrisa de la semana, Bellita- me sonrió y yo traté de devolverle el gesto, aunque creo que salió más como una mueca.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es la razón el día de hoy para que estés mal?- en verdad se veía muy preocupada.

-Nada que no pueda controlar Allie, es solo que anoche volví a tener pesadillas sobre una de esas tantas noches, no tienes que preocuparte pronto se pasará.

-Hoy saldremos, vamos a ir a algún club a bailar y a tomar algunos tragos, llamaré a Emmett- me dijo decidida.

-Mmmm no creo que sea la mejor idea, estamos empezando la semana, además tengo que ir a ensayar, mínimo saldré como a las once de la noche- traté de poner puchero para que me creyera.

-¿A las once? ¿Por qué tanto? ¿Tienen presentación? ¿Estarán todos? Emmett te irá a recoger, tienes que llevar el celular, ¿a qué hora tienes que entrar ahí? ¡Pidamos algo de comer que me estoy partiendo del hambre!- en momentos como este me sorprendía la capacidad de Alice de hablar a una velocidad como esa.

-Sí, a las once, no tenemos presentación aún pero van a hacer audiciones para la nueva obra por lo que solo estaré yo, en verdad me gustaría obtener el principal. Además no es necesario que Emm vaya a por mí, puedo venirme sola en mi camioneta- le sonreí tenuemente tratando de convencerla y de que no se preocupara- Y si, iré a la barra a pedir un café y un queque de chocolate ¿tú qué quieres?

-Un café también y un muffin de vainilla- me alejé antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más.

Esperé a que me dieran lo que pedí y me volví a acercar a la mesa, la cara de mi amiga estaba completamente inexpresiva, no me notó hasta que estuve frente a ella pero aun cuando me vio no hizo el intento de fingir que nada pasaba, más bien todo lo contrario, se puso completamente seria.

-Bella por favor al menos deja que Emm te lleve y traiga, presiento que algo no va a salir bien y tú sabes que mis presentimientos casi siempre atinan- me hizo ojitos de perrito triste y no tuve más opción que decirle que estaba bien-¡Perfecto!, esperemos que me equivoque, entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu clase?

-.-

Entré al apartamento y me fui directo a mi habitación, la verdad es que yo tampoco me sentía bien hoy, no de salud sino era como si algo me dijera que mi tiempo de paz mental estaba a punto de terminar, y lo que Alice me había dicho en la mañana me tenía con mala vibra, ella nunca se equivocaba.

Puse mi despertador a las 5 de la tarde y me fui a dormir, tener una clase de 4 horas era sumamente agotador y con la estúpida pesadilla que tuve en la noche era más el cansancio que tenía por lo que no tardé mucho en caer en la inconsciencia, pero tampoco tardaron mucho en regresar los recuerdos, mejor dicho, pesadillas.

_-Vamos niñata móntate- un rubia despampanante me estaba gritando desde un increíble bmw convertible m3, nunca había sido de las que sabían mucho de carros pero desde que estaba con Edward había aprendido algo, me subí al auto no queriendo que la prima de Ed me fuera a jalar del pelo, sí, esta despampanante rubia llamada Rosalie era la prima de mi novio. _

_Me había ido a recoger Rosalie ya que hoy él corría y no podía atrasarse, y como sabía que yo querría verlo, la mandó a ella, que la verdad no me quería mucho que digamos. Cuando me entere de que eran primos casi empiezo a hiperventilar ya que en ese momento ella era la nueva integrante del grupo de Ballet en el que yo estaba. Era de temer, no se llevaba bien con ninguna y era demasiado competitiva conmigo en especial tenía una clase de extraño odio, desde el momento que me vio era como si me hubiera marcado. Pero yo amaba a Edward y ella también lo quería mucho así que hacíamos lo posible por tener una relación un poco cordial. Aunque las miradas de odio y las palabras mordaces siempre estaban presentes._

_-_Bellitaaaaaaaaaa- sentí un gran peso en la cama que me hizo rodar y caer de ella, normalmente me hubiera enojado pero esta vez le agradecía a mi mastodonte que me hubiera despertado, ya que él me saco de ese sueño y me despertó a tiempo para alistarme e ir al auditorio

-Hola Emm, en un momento estaré lista, supongo que ya Alice te lo pidió.- me dio una linda sonrisa y asintió antes de salir de la habitación para darme privacidad, me puse un leotardo con unas mallas y un suéter encima que era lo suficientemente largo como para taparme el trasero y me puse mis tenis converse, eché dentro de una mochila las zapatillas y un par de calentadores- Ya Emm, podemos irnos.

-Está bien, dame.- me quitó mi mochila y me pasó un brazo por los hombros y empezamos a caminar- ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien.

-¿En serio? Dime, ¿por qué estabas dando tantas vueltas mientras dormías?- mierda.

-Tuve otro sueño, otro recuerdo ya sabes lo normal nada que no pueda manejar.

-Últimamente te pasa mucho, no crees qu…-lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera continuar.

-No, estoy bien puedo manejarlo- nos paramos frente al gran jeep, me di la vuelta y abracé a mi hermano oso- Tranquilo, estaré bien.

-Perdón Bella pero es que sabes que te amo y que no quiero que vuelvas a decaer- me dio una mirada llena de tristeza, miedo y preocupación.

-Voy a estar bien, te lo prometo- me cogió de la cintura y me alzó para ponerme en asiento del copiloto antes de que cerrara la puerta me acerque y le di un besito en la mejilla él sonrió y cerró la puerta.

El camino hasta el auditorio no fue tan largo como siempre, duramos tan solo 15 minutos en llegar ya que no había mucho tráfico, me bajé del auto con Emmett a mi lado, me acompañó hasta la entrada y luego me dejo haciéndole prometer que lo llamaría 15 minutos antes de que saliera. Entré al auditorio y fui directo a los camerinos habían un par de bailarinas más pero no me preocupé ya que el auditorio era grande y aparte del gran escenario atrás habían varios cuartos de ensayo, me hice un moño y fui a uno de los salones, me quité la suéter y me puse los calentadores.

Me acerqué al equipo de sonido y puse un disco de música clásica para empezar a calentar, no habían pasado ni 15 minutos cuando oí que la puerta se abrió.

-Lo siento creí qu…- mi mundo se paralizó en ese instante

Y varios recuerdos llegaron a mi mente como flash backs, frente a mí se encontraba Rosalie igual que hace tres años, con sus aires de superioridad, pero esta vez no me dejaría amedrentar, paré con mi coreografía y la volví a ver con una mirada dura.

-Está ocupado, por favor le pido que salga de aquí, es un ensayo privado.- ella sólo me vio y sin decir nada cerró la puerta, apenas lo hizo y sentí que mis piernas no me sostenían y me vine abajo, física y mentalmente…

* * *

**Bueno ojala les gustara, por favor déjenme saber que piensan en los reviews, es mi primera historia historia así que me gustaría saber que piensan y muchísimas gracias a kykio88 por ayudarme :) **


	3. Juegos de la vida

**Juegos de la vida **

Me encontraba tirada en el piso, hacía tan solo 10 minutos una de mis pesadillas vivientes apareció ante mis ojos, y eso significaba que la otra no estaría muy lejos de aquí, como pude me levanté tratando de poner toda mi mierda junta.

Me vi en el gran espejo que estaba en el salón, mi estado era deplorable, esto no podía ser así, ellos no podían venir y arruinar mi vida de nuevo. Suficiente era con que me acosaran en mis sueños, todo el día, todos los días.

No me volverían a arruinar.

Me acerqué al equipo de sonido y volví a prender la música, necesitaba ensayar, ese papel iba a ser mío. Estuve ensayando alrededor de tres horas, los pies me estaban matando, también las rodillas ya que varias veces caía, pero tenía que continuar. Rosalie solo podía estar aquí por una razón, la misma por la que yo también estaba aquí. La academia a la que asistíamos en Port Angels me había recomendado, al igual que a ella, ya que éramos las mejores ahí. A pesar de mi nula coordinación a la hora de caminar o correr, bailar era algo natural para mí, era lo que amaba hacer….

_-Vamos ¡por favor!- le hacía puchero a su novio, estaban en la sala de ensayos de su academia y quería practicar pero no con cualquier música, quería que él tocara para ella como hacia pocas veces_

_-No Bella, no tengo ganas- él vio cómo mis ojos se ponían cristalinos, cosa que lo hizo flaquear, se sentó en el taburete frente al gran piano de cola negro, ese era uno de los momentos en los que dejaba de ser ese idiota egocéntrico, para convertirse en un simple muchacho de 18 años amante del piano y la música._

_Empezó a tocar Clair de Lune, a los segundos alzo la vista para verme bailar, yo trataba de no romper ese contacto, era pocas veces las que lo teníamos. Su manera de acariciar las notas siempre me sorprendía, cuando lo conocí nunca pensé que alguien tan brusco como el podría hacer de un arte como lo era tocar el piano. Un par de veces le dijo que podría convertirse en pianista profesional o aunque fuera enseñar música en alguna casa cultural, pero el siempre terminaba la conversación de alguna manera u otra. Ese tema no le gustaba, él quería ser todo lo que nadie querría que una persona fuera, aunque no lo admitiera lo podía percibir por su forma de actuar._

El duro golpe que me llevé al caer haciendo un grand jeté jump me hizo despertar de mi ensoñación, esto me dejaría moretones en las rodillas y codos. Aproveché ese momento de distracción para mirar el reloj, di un respingo cuando me percaté de la hora, faltaban 30 minutos para las once, era sumamente tarde, el tiempo pasó sin darme cuenta, probablemente Alice y Emmett estarían muy preocupados, tomé mi celular y llamé a Emm.

-Ya era hora, estamos en camino, llegamos en 10- me dijo Alice, quien contestó el teléfono, antes de que yo pudiera decir media palabra, se escuchaba seria.

-Mmmm está bien, en 9 minutos estaré fuera- colgó el teléfono sin decirme nada más, eso solo podía significar una cosa, algunas de sus "predicciones".

Recogí mi mochila y me fui hacia los camerinos, al llegar me quité los calentadores y zapatillas, mis pies estaban prácticamente destrozados, las ampollas que tenía en cada dedo se habían reventado, haciéndome terminar toda llena de sangre, mis pies estaban llenos de callos y mis deformes dedos me estaban matando del dolor. Muchas personas suelen pensar que el baile es algo fácil, que las bailarinas tienen un cuerpo hermoso, eso es porque nunca nos han visto los pies. Me puse como pude mis tenis, ya me vendaría más tarde, me coloqué el suéter, me solté el cabello y me puse un gorro que traía.

Esperé unos minutos más antes de salir, al llegar a la entrada me encontré con el guarda. Era un señor que parecía estar entrando a los 50, su nombre era Sam y era muy buena persona, apartado pero amable.

-Señorita Bella, no sabía que se encontraba aún adentro, creí que ya no quedaba nadie- el hombre en verdad se veía preocupado.

-Es que en verdad quisiera obtener el principal en la próxima obra, y necesito practicar mucho- le di un suave intento de sonrisa.

-Debería de tener cuidado, no vaya a ser que por estar haciendo un sobre esfuerzo vaya a quedar indispuesta y no pueda participar del todo.- la forma de hablar de Sam siempre me hacía sonreír era un señor muy especial, el claxon del auto de mi amigo sonó.

-Tranquilo Sam, bueno ya me voy que mañana tengo clase a primera hora- me despedí rápidamente y me acerqué al auto cojeando un poco, culpa de mis maltratados y ensangrentados pies- Hola chicos.- el saludo que les di cuando entré al auto no fue contestado como esperaba.

-Sé que algo paso Bella, estoy segura, lo siento- Alice se veía bastante frustrada.

-Estoy bastante enojado ¿sabes?, No puedo creer que decidieras llamar a semejantes horas, que tal si te hubiera pasado algo sólo por no salir una hora más temprano- Emmett también estaba enojado.

-En verdad lo lamento chicos, me dejé llevar por la música y el sentimiento del momento, necesitaba descargarme- No les estaba mintiendo, simplemente omitía parte de la verdad- Me gustaría demasiado obtener el papel en esta obra…

Los chicos nada más resoplaron y yo lo tomé como mi victoria. Duramos poco en tiempo en llegar al apartamento, apenas entramos fui a buscar algo de ropa y me metí a la ducha, un baño de agua caliente no sería suficiente para relajar mis músculos, saqué las vendas del botiquín y me vendé con mucho cuidado los pies y en ese momento lo decidí, uno no haría daño… además no lo sabrían. Me fui a mi habitación en vuelta en una toalla, saqué un par de pantalones de pijama holgados una camiseta y mis botas ugg, después de vestirme, saqué la cajetilla de cigarros que escondía bajo mi colchón.

Ya era difícil para los chicos, no quería ponérselos peor pero es que era necesario para mi sistema de vez en cuando y hoy definitivamente era el momento. Salí por la ventana de mi habitación y fui a dar a la escalera de incendios, después de haberme fumado un par de cigarros volví a entrar a mi habitación, encendí un par de velas aromáticas me quedé dormida, esta vez no soñé por primera vez en unas semanas, mi cuerpo estaba demasiado agotado como para poder soñar algo.

Me desperté con el desesperante sonido de mi alarma, la vela que había prendido anochece encontraba completamente derretida dentro de un viejo tarro que tenía para que no pasara ningún accidente. Salí de la habitación para meterme al baño, no quería oler a cigarro y que los chicos se dieran cuenta, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al encontrármelos sentados en la sala.

-Quiero que te quites esas medias, Bella- No podía negarme ante el estricto tono de mi amiga, así que me las zafé, sabiendo lo que venía- ¡Oh Bella! ¿Qué te has hecho?

-No es nada, es solo que esta obra en especial lleva mucha punta y tengo que poner mi mejor rendimiento, estoy bien- Le di una sonrisa pero eso no la hizo cambiar su cara

-La última vez que hiciste algo así fue hace un año y todo por…-No la dejé terminar.

-La he vuelto a ver Alice… la prima de Edward, ayer en la tarde cuando estaba ensayando- le dije todo a mi amiga ya que no veía que tuviera sentido guardarle algo así.

-¿Por qué no llamaste o algo?, Sabes que podríamos haber ido a ayudarte Bells… esta mañana cuando entre al baño y lo vi ensangrentado solo pude pensar lo peor, yo sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, ¡estaba segura!- sentí una leve punzada en mi corazón.

-Alice, no me vuelvas a llamar así por favor, sabes que lo odio.- tomé mis cosas y me encamine de nuevo hacia al baño tratando de ignorar lo que me acababa de decir, pero no contaba que al pasar frente a mi amiga ella reconociera el a cigarro.

-Estuviste fumando… no Bella, otra vez no, te lo ruego.- sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar muchas lágrimas y eso era algo que odiaba.

-Shhh tranquila, no es lo mismo Allie y tú lo sabes, además uno cada cierto tiempo no es tan dañino- lo único que hizo fue alejarse de mí y encerrarse en su cuarto- Mierda.

Me metí a la ducha y traté de relajarme, pero era casi imposible. El día estaba sumamente frío por lo que me puse mis jeans negros una blusa de manga larga y una gabardina encima, cortesía de Alice, también me puse mis botas y salí de la casa, ya pasaría a algún café a comprar desayuno.

Pase a Starbucks a comprar un café y un pastel, no tenía ganas de sentarme allí por lo que me fui hacia el parque, bajo un árbol estaría más cómoda y podría leer tranquila con aire fresco. Saqué mi libro y empecé a estudiar lo que el profesor había explicado el día anterior, todavía me quedaban una hora y media para tener que entrar a clase, tenía tiempo de sobra.

Mi teléfono celular empezó a sonar, reconocía muy bien ese tono.

-¡Hola!- contesté con un poco de entusiasmo, me alegraba recibir llamadas de él.

-Holla Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- él siempre tan educado.

-Muy bien gracias, ¿y tú?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar. Mira es que te llamaba porque quería saber si vas a venir este fin de semana.

-Mmmm no estoy segura, sabes que necesito ensayar…

-Por favor Bella, te necesito.

-¿Es por lo que creo que es?

-Exacto.

-El sábado a las 9 de la mañana estaré allí- no podía negarme, me necesitaba.

-Gracias, sabes que si no lo necesitara no te lo pediría, también quiero ir a verte a esa obra- lo que dijo me hizo sonreír.

-Sí yo lo sé, bueno te dejo, necesito ir a clases.

-Está bien, te veo el sábado Bella, adiós, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero- Colgué el teléfono y me levanté de donde estaba, antes de la llamada ya llevaba allí sentada casi que 40 minutos, así que apenas estaba en tiempo para llegar a mi clase.

Recogí todo y eché mi basura al basurero, empecé a caminar rápidamente ya era muy tarde. El parque era un lugar bastante hermoso, con muchas áreas verdes y árboles, también tenía un lago, era precioso pero en este momento no tenía tiempo para apreciarlo correctamente. Iba casi llegando a la salida cuando una de esas personas que corren en el parque chocó conmigo, la ignore y seguí caminando.

-Lo siento, Bella.- esa voz… volví a ver hacia atrás y me encontré atrás con esa persona que no quería ver.

-No hay problema- no quería ser como ella así que acepte su disculpa y seguí caminando.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- su pregunta me sorprendió y me dejó plantada en el suelo, Rosalie nunca se preocupó por mí.

-Muy bien gracias, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme- hice mi mejor esfuerzo por demostrarle que lo había superado, yo no iba a demostrarle ni a ella ni a nadie cómo me habían afectado.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo, ir a tomar algo ya sabes.-¿En verdad creía que iba a aceptar?

-Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo, adiós.- Me alejé rápidamente antes de que dijera algo más, no podía creer que en verdad tratara de tener una relación "amistosa" conmigo, algo no me encajaba.

Decidí no partirme la cabeza con eso, no valía la pena, ya no era mi problema. Hace mucho había dejado de serlo. Llegué a mi clase apenas a tiempo, estaba estudiando leyes, era una carrera difícil, más con todo lo que yo hacía, pero amaba todo y me tenía suficientemente ocupada y cansada para no pensar. Había perdido un año cuando recién tenía meses de llegar aquí por… bueno cosas, pero al fin ya iba por mi segundo año y todo iba resultando de maravilla, presté mucha atención para lograr tener mi mente despejada.

Cuando la clase terminó me fui a buscar a Alice, necesitaba hablar con ella, ocupaba su perdón. La encontré en donde siempre estaba cuando se sentía mal, sentada en un pequeño parquecito de niños frente a varias tiendas de alta costura.

-Hola…- la saludé suavemente para no asustarla.

-Sabía que ibas a venir, tarde o temprano. -afirmó sin verme- no entiendo por qué lo haces Bella, sabes que la última vez todo se salió de control…

-No es lo mismo Allie, tienes que entender que es difícil para mí, a veces mi cuerpo simplemente lo necesita. Te lo juro que es sólo eso, cigarrillos, no volveré a caer, no de nuevo. -le acaricié la espalda, tratando de calmarla, estaba a punto de llorar. -Ahora te tengo a ti, a Emmett y gracias al tiempo de nuevo recuperé a mi padre. No lo voy a echar a perder, te lo prometo.

-Está bien Bella, pero ten cuidado, últimamente no tengo como que muy buena vibra...

-Hey para eso tengo a mi clarividente personal, ella me protegerá.- eso la hizo reír, con eso me sentía mejor- Vamos a clases enana.

A las cinco de la tarde ya me encontraba nuevamente en el apartamento, de una vez alisté mis cosas y llamé a Emmett para que me llevara, cuando estuvimos ahí, prácticamente amenazó con que lo llamara a más tardar a las diez, si no lo hacía él vendría por sí solo.

Le di un beso en la mejilla para despedirme y entré a la academia, no había ni llegado a las gradas cuando otra vez esa rubia se apareció ante mí.

-Por favor, se lo pido ¡déjeme en paz! -ya estaba harta de esto.

-Yo solo quiero tratar de arreglar las cosas Isabella, vamos a volver a estar juntas aquí así que tenemos que llevarnos bien.- me había tomado del brazo para que no me alejara.

-Con que me ignore y yo la ignore estaremos bien, ahora por favor suélteme.- estaba muy enojada pero se puso un poco pálida con algo que vio atrás de mi.

-Creo que le dijo que la soltara, por favor hágalo señorita- Emm se veía bastante enojado pero sirvió para que me soltara, Rosalie se recompuso rápidamente y nos hizo una mirada amenazadora, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver otra cosa.

-Esto no se va a quedar así Bella…

* * *

** Perdón por el atraso, hubo unos pequeños inconvenientes jaja, bueno espero poder publicar todos los fines de semana de ahora en adelante espero que les gustara :) y gracias a kykio8 por su ayuda  
**


	4. Ayuda

**Ayuda **

-Bueno señoritas el ensayo termino, recuerden que las audiciones serán en dos semanas, espero verlas a todas listas para ello-

Habían pasado ya varios días desde mi gran encuentro con Rosalie, y era viernes lo que significaba que no me podría escapar de Alice por más tiempo, hoy era "obligatorio" salir. Me cambie rápidamente sin preocuparme mucho de mi aspecto ya que en menos de 15 minutos un pequeño demonio en tacones se estaría encargando de dejarme "perfecta". Salí hacia el estacionamiento y me monte en mi vieja camioneta, no sin antes dedicarle una fría mirada a Rosalie, cosa que se había vuelto rutina desde ese día.

Llegue al apartamento y antes de que la enana pudiera siquiera decirme algo me metí en la ducha y me encargue de secarme el cabello, para cuando estuve fuera del baño mi vestido ya estaba acomodado sobre mi cama, era precioso, azul eléctrico de cuello halter con una cinta negra bajo el busto, me senté en el taburete frente al espejo y Allie entro con su bolso de maquillaje y las tenacillas para ondularme el cabello, veinte minutos después estaba con el pelo ondulado recogido en un moño que dejaba caer varios mechones dándole un toque rebelde, un maquillaje de noche y mi fabuloso vestido azul eléctrico que me llegaba unos 5 cm sobre la rodilla.

-Toma Bella-Alice me dio un par de zapatos de tacón de 10cm color rojo opaco- se van a ver increíbles con ese vestido- me dio una sonrisa y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse

Mientras la enana se estaba terminando de alistar salí a tomar algo de aire al pequeño balcón del apartamento.

-Luces increíble Bellita- Emm me abrazo por la espalda dejando su barbilla sobre mi hombro y sus manos entrelazadas sobre mi abdomen

-Gracias Emm- le di una suave sonrisa que era lo más que podía ofrecer por el momento- ¿tienes idea de adonde nos va a llevar Alice? Este vestido es hermoso pero no es exactamente como para ir a un club-

-La verdad no estoy seguro, pero tampoco creo que vayamos a algún club, mírame a mí, me hizo ponerme un traje- Nos empezamos a reír

-Vamos chicos!- nos tomó de las manos y empezó a alar de nosotros- Llegaremos demasiado tarde

-Creo que podemos caminar solos enana- para ser pequeña tenía bastante fuerza- suéltanos, vamos detrás de ti

Allie nos soltó y Emmett me dio una mirada de agradecimiento, no se atrevía a retar a Alice desde que una vez enojada le logro dislocar un hombro y casi quebrar la nariz, jaja pequeña pero con carácter y fuerza. Nos metimos en el auto y Alice insistió en conducir ella. El camino fue algo largo, fuimos a dar al centro, al teatro para ser más específicos.

-Al teatro Alice?- Emm estaba tan confundido como yo

-Hoy es la última noche que presentan el cascanueces…- dije un momento de claridad- Oh Alice no tenías por qué hacer esto- le di una gran sonrisa

-Claro que si Isabella, mira lo feliz que te has puesto con solo saber qué es lo que vamos a ver!- Me dio una suave sonrisa y yo le correspondí agradeciéndole desde lo hondo de mi corazón

-Ohhhh ya lo recuerdo! Es la obra favorita de Bella!- Emmett hizo que Alice y yo soltáramos una carcajada mientras nos bajábamos del auto.

-Si Emm, es mi obra favorita- Allie y yo nos guindamos una de cada brazo de Emmett

-Definitivamente esta noche voy a ser la envidia de todos!- Solo él sabía cómo hacer sentir increíble a una mujer.

Después de que Emmett decidiera dejar de alagarnos entregamos nuestros boletos y nos fuimos a sentar, en el momento en que la obra empezó yo me perdí en ella, y en los recuerdos que gane varias de las veces que las fui a ver…

_-Que hice para merecer esto?-dijo Edward mirando dramáticamente hacia el cielo como si en verdad le disgustara estar allí, cosa que no era cierta para nada_

_Edward, Rosalie y yo estábamos haciendo fila para entrar al pequeño teatro de Forks y ver la obra del cascanueces._

_-Sabes que te encanta esto…-le dije fingiendo enojo _

_-Lo hago por ustedes nada más- dijo en broma mientras entrelazaba sus manos sobre mi vientre y empezaba a dejar besos sobre mi cuello, haciéndome sentir escalofríos_

_-Ya deja de quejarte- Rosalie le dio un manotazo en el cuello- sabes perfectamente que amas el teatro, y que te gusta esta obra tanto como a nosotras, y dejen sus escenas amorosas para otro momento, no quiero que nos echen por actos indecentes si no soy yo la que los está haciendo- sonrió de una forma que me hizo tener un poco de miedo _

_-Ya cállate reprimida- me dio la vuelta y me beso de una manera muy poco decente_

_-El guarda de seguridad los está viendo- cuando nos separamos Rosalie hizo como si se le viniera una arcada y decidió ignorarnos _

_Una de las pocas cosas en común que teníamos la prima de mi novio y yo era el amor por esta obra. Desde que era pequeña y mi madre me llevo a ver el cascanueces, supe que lo mío era el ballet, si, gracias a esa obra descubrí mi gran pasión y Rosalie… bueno ella tendría sus buenos recuerdos, nos sentamos lo más al frente que pudimos y la obra empezó llevándonos lejos a cada uno de nosotros, Rosalie y yo nos perdimos en la obra y mi amado novio se perdió en la música…_

Desperté de mi pequeña ensoñación momentos antes de que empezara el intermedio, justo a tiempo para salir al baño y que "retocáramos" nuestros maquillajes. Después de unos 15 minutos llamaron para volver a entrar al teatro ya que la obra volvería a empezar, cuando fuimos a sentarnos Emmett ya estaba ahí, pero se veía extraño como si alguien acabara de decir algo que le sentó como una patada en el estómago.

-Psss Emm- lo llame en susurros pero parecía perdido- Hey Emmett- hasta que lo toque pareció reaccionar

-Que pasa Bella?- su tono fue mucho más serio de lo normal

-Estas bien? Te noto extraño

-Si, no es nada, solo tuve un encuentro no muy grato con alguien

-Ah? A quien enc…- No pude terminar de hablar ya que la obra estaba dando inicio y la gente empezó a callarme-

Cuando la obra termino, sentí que había empezado el fin de semana de la mejor manera existente y estuve todo el camino a casa dándole las gracias a la enana

-No es nada Bella!- Alice se rio- Es una gran obra a mi también me encanta!

-Me hiciste el fin de semana Diabla-

-Mañana vas a visitarlo?

-Si… y no solo a él- dije un poco triste

-No me digas qu...- la corte

-Si Allie, de nuevo, creo que esta vez fue culpa de algún familiar…

-Eso apesta- se notaba el verdadero sentimiento de pesar en su voz- Salúdalos de mi parte

-Claro! Y me adelanto a los saludos que te van a mandar-

Lo que quedo del trayecto a casa la pasamos riendo, bueno Alice y yo Emm seguía perdido en su mundo, y en verdad me sorprendía su habilidad para el manejo aun cuando se notaba que su mente estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Entramos a la casa y después de ponernos el pijama nos sentamos a ver una película mientras bebíamos un poco de vino cerca de las 3 de la madrugada me levante y me fui a mi habitación pero al pasar frente a la puerta de Emmett vi que su luz estaba encendida, así que decidí entrar.

-Emmett… estas bien?

-Ah? Eh… si claro estoy perfectamente- contesto apenas viéndome un par de segundos antes de volver su vista al ordenador

-Algo paso en el teatro y quiero que me lo digas ya- estaba cansándome de sus rodeos pero al menos con esas palabras me presto suficiente atención

-No pasó nada en el teatro- claro, ni él se creía sus palabras- estoy perfectamente Isabella vete a dormir- Sus palabras acabaron con mi paciencia por lo que me fui dando un fuerte portazo

Me acosté a dormir y antes de que sintiera que había pasado suficiente tiempo mi alarma sonó haciéndome caer de la cama gracias al increíble susto que me lleve. Me metí a la ducha y me tome suficiente tiempo para lavarme el cabello y el cuerpo, cuando salí me enrolle la toalla en la cabeza y busque una ropa cómoda en el armario. Me puse unos vaqueros de una tela muy suave y una blusa holgada color salmón, me puse mis tenis grises, me puse bloqueador, un poco de polvos y me peine antes de salir rumbo a mi camioneta, con el bolso lleno de las cosa que necesitaba para ir a ensayar más tarde.

-Bella…- Alice me llamo aún sin levantarse de donde estaba o abrir sus ojos- Dale un abrazo de mi parte a ambos y diles que los veré pronto- no había terminado de hablar cuando se dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

-Claro enana-

Entre a mi camioneta y la encendí tomando rumbo hacia la calle principal, después de un par de kilómetros llegue a una salida de la principal, y 3 kilómetros después se alzó ante mi vista esa imponente edificación que había sido mi hogar durante mucho tiempo un par de veces… era una casa hermosa, gigante de 3 plantas y con vidrios en toda la parte este de la casa, para que el sol de la mañana bañara la casa por dentro tanto como fuera posible, en habitaciones habían alrededor de 15, no eran muy grandes pero eran lo suficientemente cómodas, aparte de las habitaciones para los internados había una hermosa sala de estar, una gran cocina con su comedor a una pared de distancia y un hermoso estudio que tenía al menos 200 libros.

-Bella, me alegro de que vinieras- un guapo rubio se acercó a mi camioneta abriendo la puerta del piloto-No estaba seguro de si ibas a poder llegar

-Prometí que iba a venir, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesa-le di una sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo a mi amigo de ojos negros como la noche y tez pálida como la luna-Alice te manda saludos, dijo algo de verse más tarde- el rio y asintió levemente antes de ponerse serio una vez más, y yo sabía perfectamente por qué-¿Cómo se encuentra el?

-Ha visto mejores días…- me condujo hasta le entrada

-¿Qué paso esta vez?- le dije mientras subíamos las escaleras hacía las habitaciones, un camino que yo conocía de memoria

-Sera mejor que él te lo cuente Bella, lamento tener que incluirte en esto una vez más… se que es difícil, pero creo que es la única manera de ayudarlo.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y cuando chocó contra la pared sentí que todo se venia abajo… sentí que estaba viviendo mi propio pasado al ver a mi amigo tirado en un esquina de la habitación mientras se mecía hacia atrás y hacía adelante una y otra vez… tratando de alejar a los demonio que le perseguían

* * *

Hola! lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, el colegio y otras cosas me tienen loca, espero que les gustara, dejen sus reviews para saber su opinión :D se aceptan consejos y demás :) espero poder actualizar pronto. Nos leemos!


	5. Otro punto de vista

Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia esta basada en la canción de Taylo Swift I knew you were trouble :D

**Otro punto de vista**

Encendí mi computadora y me fui directo al buscador de internet, teclee rápidamente y esperé con poca paciencia a que las páginas cargaran…

**Muere una persona en accidente automovilístico, tres todavía se encuentran en cuidados intensivos.**

**Esposa del Doctor Carlisle Cullen y famosa diseñadora de interiores, Esme Cullen se encuentra en cuidados intensivos mientras continúa en coma.**

**Muere Roger Hale, adinerado empresario.**

Abrí una de las tantas páginas al azar para leer acerca de ese trágico accidente

_**A eso de las 8 de la noche del día de ayer fue reportado un aparatoso choque en la Avenida 4, se reportaron tres heridos y un muerto, dos de ellos el famoso doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa, la gran diseñadora de interiores Esme Cullen. Se cree que el accidente fue provocado por una serie de jóvenes que iban manejando un auto bajo efectos de alcohol. Los heridos fueron traslados al hospital de inmediato, la víctima que murió respondía al nombre de Roger Hale. Las autoridades continúan buscando el provocador del accidente que se dio a la fuga…**_

Dejé de leer en ese momento y decidí abrir otra página.

**Inauguración del centro de rehabilitación CULLEN&HALE.**

_**El día de mañana será la inauguración oficial del centro médico de recuperaciones CULLEN&HALE este centro médico se trata de uno de los tantos proyectos de la obra caridad de C&H. Se inaugurará a las 9 de la mañana contando con Esme Cullen como su primer paciente, quien después del terriblemente trágico choque presenta secuelas físicas y necesitará de los mejores terapeutas físicos para su recuperación…**_

Dejé de leer en ese momento, la cruda realidad me cayó como un balde de agua fría al darme cuenta que la despampanante rubia no me decía más que la verdad. Antes de poder darme cuenta ya estaba sumergido en el recuerdo del día de ayer.

_Flashback_

-Esto es increíble, ni si quiera puedes dejar que venga al teatro en paz- le dije mordazmente a esa hermosa rubia que se encontraba de espaldas a mí.

-¿Disculpa?- me dijo indignada y pude ver en sus ojos que no me recordaba bien.

-Hey rubiecita soy yo, el amigo de Bella, ¿recuerdas?- por sus ojos pasó un pequeño y rápido relámpago de comprensión

-Oh cierto, el mastodonte con cara de matón- su sonrisa era cínica.

-Mira, la verdad no me gusta pelear y menos con una mujer pero Bella es mi amiga y tú y tu primo ya le causaron suficiente daño un vez no voy a dejar que vuelva a suceder.

-Mira niñato, las cosas son entre Bella y yo no tienes por qué meterte y tampoco meter a mi primo, él no se encuentra aquí y no sabe que me topé con Bella.

-Mejor así porque si no se podría despedir de su cara como la recuerda. -mi voz sonaba más seria que nunca- No quiero que ese chico se acerque a ella.

-Sé que no nos conocemos y no soy de tu agrado -esto iba para largo- pero mi primo en verdad ama a Bella… a pesar de estos años que han pasado y la forma en que actuó.

-Sí claro y yo te voy a creer así nada más.

-La muerte de mi padre y la parálisis de su madre lo han hecho recapacitar, ya no es el mismo, y a pesar de que Isabella y yo no éramos las mejores amigas, sé que ella le hacía bien a él al igual que sé que mi primo la ama más que a sí mismo.

-La verdad no sé cuánto creerte de toda esta historia.

-Búscalo en internet -me dijo indiferente- puedes buscarlo como la muerte del gran empresario Roger Hale o también puedes buscar información acerca del centro de rehabilitación CULLEN&HALE en donde mi primo se encuentra trabajando… hay varias maneras de corroborar que mi historia es cierta.

-Llegaré a buscarlo. –le contesté con recelo.

-Perfecto, este es mi número -me dio un pedazo de papel con su número anotado en él- Llámame cuando te enteres de que mi historia es cierta y quieras ayudarme con Bella.- empezó a caminar de una manera muy sensual- Ah y mi nombre es Rosalie, Rosalie Hale.- me dio una seductora sonrisa- Y no estoy aquí por Isabella a mí también me gusta la obra.- sin más se dio la vuelta y desapareció de mi vista, dejándome bastante confundido…

_Fin del Flashback _

Me levanté de mi habitación y me fui directo al baño a tomar una larga y reparadora ducha de agua fría, me vestí y fui rumbo a la cocina en busca de algo de café ya que no había dormido nada el día anterior.

Fui a la sala con mi café en la mano para ver algo de televisión y la escena que tenía frente a mí me hizo soltar una fuerte carcajada. Tirada en el piso se encontraba mi pequeña primita con su blusa levantada mostrando su flacucho estómago, con una media puesta y la otra no, tenía el buzo subido en una de sus piernas mientras el otro estaba bien acomodado, su maquillaje estaba corrido y su cabello era un desastre.

Me apresuré a tomar la cámara para tomarle una fotografía, me serviría cuando ocupase extorsionarla con algo. Después de tomarle una foto dejé mi café en la mesita y la puse sobre mi hombro para dejarla en su habitación, apenas la coloqué en su cama soltó un gruñido como un animal pequeño y empezó a roncar, cosa que me hizo reír con más fuerza y terminó despertándola.

-Cállate idiota no puedo dormir- me dijo molesta.

-Mary Alice Brandon, son las 12 del día no deberías seguir durmiendo.- le dije muerto de risa- No podrás ir a ver a Jasper si sigues así… hoy te toca la limpieza – salí de su habitación a sabiendas de que con eso se despertaría.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando mi pequeña diabla gritó como si tuviera a la muerte de frente, y yo sabía el porqué, se acaba de ver al espejo. Después de reírme durante lo que quedaba de la tarde a costas de Alice decidí que era hora de contarle lo que había pasado ayer.

-¡No puedo creer que esa zorra se acercara así nada más para decirte esas mentiras! –estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a buscarla pero decidí intervenir por la rubia antes de que Allie hiciera alguna estupidez.

-Lo busqué en internet… al menos parte de su historia es verdad, su padre murió y su tía, la madre de Edward, esta lisiada…

-¿Hablas en serio?- su enojo se disipó de inmediato.

-Sí, y estuve investigando un poco más acerca de este centro médico, lee el titulo. - le pasé el papel que había impreso hacía unos minutos.

-Regresa hijo prodigio del afamado doctor Cullen a trabajar a CULLEN&HALE… -me volvió a ver con cara de confundida.

-Ese es Edward… el ex de Bella… creo que sinceramente deberíamos ayudar a Rose…


	6. Se fini

Todo nublando, color blanco, un fuerte olor a hospital….

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos?, ese llanto… lo conozco… ¡Alice! ¿Qué hacen? Quítenme eso de la b…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hey, ¡despierta...! tenemos que irnos-sentí un suave beso en mis labios

-¡No!- Gemí mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa para besarlo haciendo que se riera

-Vamos Bells, tienes audición esta noche, tienes que alistarte- Lo volví a ver con los ojos desbordantes de nervios- Hey ¡quita esa cara! Sabes que va a ir genial- me dio un suave beso en la frente

-Tengo miedo Ed… El coreógrafo me aseguro que era la indicada para representar al cisne blanco pero no estaba seguro de si podría interpretar al negro….

-Vas a hacerlo genial- se levantó y me dio la mano- Vamos, yo te ayudo a prepararte- me guiño un ojo riendo

-Eres increíble- Rodé los ojos y me reí también mientras de la mano abandonábamos nuestro claro

Llegamos a la salida del bosque en donde nos esperaba el auto, nos subimos y Edward puso el aire caliente para que mi cuerpo entrara en calor, el clima en Forks en esta época era de lo peor. Encendió el estéreo y empezó a cantar. Llegamos a mi casa en menos de 15 minutos.

-Te veo en un par de minutos, te tengo que ayudar a vestirte- Me dio un beso y ambos nos empezamos a reír

Salí del auto rumbo a mi casa, entre y grite pero nadie contesto así que le mande un mensaje a Edward para decirle que si podía entrar, y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba entrando por la puerta trasera de mí casa. Me abrazo por la cintura y me beso en el cello mientras yo preparaba un par de sándwiches para llenar el estómago.

-Me encantan tus sándwiches- me dijo al oído

-Apuesto que sí, me tomo años para hacerlos tan perfectos, le dije un poco irritada lo que hizo que se riera fuertemente.

Nos sentamos a comer mientras hablábamos de puras banalidades y cosas de su vida nocturna, al parecer el noviecito de su prima lo había retado a una carrera y él estaba más que feliz de competir para darle su merecido. Ella no era de mi agrado, pero ese niñato ni estando asolas con ella la trataba bien…

Terminamos de comer y subimos para empezar a alistarme, Yo me fui directo al baño y el a mi cuarto a… a yo no sé qué, Me quite la ropa húmeda y me quede en ropa interior, me empecé a cepillar el cabello, luego los dientes, luego me lave la cara… todo con mucha paciencia, todavía tenía tiempo. Después de todo eso me quite la ropa interior y me metí en la ducha para relajarme con el agua caliente me lave el cabello y el cuerpo lentamente, tratando de alargar el momento. Pero no pude permanecer allí por mucho más tiempo, ya que no me quería convertir en pasa. Salí del baño, me seque y me puse la bata y el paño en el pelo. Me puse crema en el cuerpo y en la cara, y salí directo a mi habitación, en donde Edward me esperaba con todo lo que necesitaba para alistarme colocado sobre mi cama.

Me acerque a él y cuando estaba a menos de medio metro jalo de mi mano para acercarme rápidamente.

-Caminas muy lento- me dio un beso en la mejilla

-No quiero ir, sé que no lo voy a lograr- Le dije viendo al suelo

-Sabes Isabella, es estúpido de tu parte tener esa clase de pensamientos, sabes que eres una de las mejores bailarinas de este mugroso pueblo, y que les partes el culo a la mayoría de las que van a adicionar también, así que deja de decir estupideces y mete tú trasero en ese leotardo - Me dijo ya enojado

-Te ves sexy cuando te enojas así- le dije mientras caminaba largo de él hacia mi cama, quitándome la bata de camino

-Y tú cuando estás desnuda- Se río suavemente mientras me buscaba la secadora de cabello

Me reí y me empecé a vestir, cuando estaba completamente vestida me senté frente a mi tocador y empecé a secarme el cabello y a peinármelo, me maquille suavemente con colores oscuros y me pare frente al espejo de cuerpo entero del armario para ver cómo había quedado. Mi Leotardo azul claro y mi tutu color azul satinado hacían un hermoso contraste con mi maquillaje oscuro y mis pantis.

-Te ves hermosa, me dijo Ed abrazándome por la espalda

-Gracias…- Me volví y lo bese suavemente….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y entonces, mi profesora decidió que la próxima semana era la mejor semana de todas para que presentáramos uno de los proyectos finales! Cuando esa misma semana tenemos que presentar la mayoría de- Escuche a Alice quejándose, pero no podía verla, todo estaba oscuro- exámenes finales…- escuche como su voz se entre corto y empezó a respirar rápidamente-Doctor doctor doctor- escuche que gritaba cada vez más y más lejos- Lo hizo! Movió los parpados y me apretó la mano! Ella está ahí, lo sé! Va a despertar hoy yo lo presiento!

Sentí un gran frio en mi cuerpo y una luz me dejo más ciega de lo que estaba por unos momentos, y luego no oí nada, Alice ya no estaba… no había ruido, ni frío ni nada… solo una gran oscuridad y mucho frío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Eres un maldito! Desearía jamás haberte conocido- Le grite frente a mucha gente

-Isabella, tienes que calmarte para poder hablar las cosas bien- me dijo fingiendo tranquilidad

-¿Por qué no vas y te metes el dedo por el hueco en que mejor te quepa?-

-Estás exagerando las cosas-

-Pero claro que lo estoy haciendo! Por qué el hecho de que dos desconocidas se acerquen jurando que las embarazaste es exagerar!

-Bells, es mentira, sabes que te amo-

-Amor? Si claro, desde que me dices amarme cuantas veces me has dado vuelta?- se quedó callado- Si eso pensé- empecé a caminar en dirección opuesta al teatro, por toparnos a esas zorras había perdido mi audición

-Isabella, alto ahí, tienes que dejarme que me explique-

-Expliques lo que expliques para mí estas muerto, está no es la primera vez que te tengo que perdonar algo así, y la verdad ya es demasiado, Terminamos

-¿Qué dices?

-Digo que te pudras-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y lo único que vi era blanco, todo color blanco, las paredes el techo las sabanas mi bata… todo…

Me encontraba en el hospital… volví a hacer un recorrido de la habitación con mi vista y pude ver que un incómodo sillón se encontraba mi gigante amigo oso tratando de dormir, trate de hablar pero me era imposible, volví a ver cuerpo ya que sentía algo extraño, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que mis piernas estaban enyesadas mis brazos vendados y al pasar mis manos por mi cara la sentí completamente raspada.

Recosté mi cabeza suavemente en las almohadas y empecé a llorar, a llorar como nunca antes había llorado, no sentía dolor físico pero aún así llore, llore porque mi carrera estaba acabada, mis días como bailarina probablemente habían terminado…..

* * *

**Hola! lamento demasiado haber tardado tanto, pero es que estoy en mi ultimo año de secundaria y es de locos :/ espero que les guste este capitulo, ya en el próximo sabrán que ocurrió espero sus reviews y este capitulo va para Rateaga :) espero que te guste **


End file.
